


No Love in the Game

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony comes to watch Loki playing tennis.





	No Love in the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



Loki loved playing tennis. He did that since he was eight years old. Now with twenty-three years he was participating in tournaments as a professional tennis player. 

He loved the feeling of calmness that overcame him when he set his eyes on the opponent. The feeling of the racquet in his hand was something he always craved. When he only had to focus on the game and nothing else mattered anymore and the world outside started to fade away. 

And came rushing back the second the game was over. 

Loki stood there on the playing field, a grin forming on his face and he bathed in the moment as people chanted his name. He had won three out of four rounds against Maw, he was more than okay with that result. 

Still, he clapped politely when Maw exited the field while shooting him some nasty glares. 

Loki smiled back, wiped the sweat from his forehead and jogged off the court to find Anthony, who waiting for him. His friend was busy most of the time but Loki always appreciated it when Anthony took the time to come to see him playing. 

“Anthony,” Loki greeted him and smiled at his friend. He leant forward to give him a friendly pat on the back, as he didn’t want to hug him as he sweated profusely. 

“Hello, Champ,” Anthony said with a grin. Loki didn’t know why but Anthony’s hands were on his shirt, pulling him in and then he was kissing Anthony. There was no hesitation, only lips moving against another and – 

Anthony pulled back. 

“That was all?” Loki pouted and stared at lips with longing. He wanted to do that again, he realised. 

“No?” 

“Good.” 

And with that, they both leant in again and kissed each other. This time it was softer and Loki sighed happily into it. 

Loki didn’t know if kissing Anthony was an one-time occurrence but he wouldn’t mind doing that more often. Anthony kissed well. And he wouldn’t let a good kisser go, no. 

They broke apart again, panting gently and a small blush was on Anthony’s face. 

“Would you go on a date with me, Lokes?” Anthony asked him quietly and his hands picked nervous against his shirt. “I actually wanted to do the kiss after the date,” he admitted then and laughed softly. 

“You wanted to do this for a while now?” Loki inquired and seeing Anthony’s nod, a warm feeling arose in his body. 

“I think for a year now?” A smile tugged on Anthony’s lips. “Didn’t you wonder why I suddenly came to more of your matches than usual?” 

“No, I was just glad you were there,” Loki answered and pressed a kiss on Anthony’s lips. “But I’d like to go on a date with you.” 

“Oh, good.” The relief in Anthony’s voice was so palpable, it only assured Loki that he had made the right choice in saying ‘yes’ to the date. He was curious to see where it would lead them and what would become of them. 

“But you go and shower first. You smell a bit.” Anthony pushed him away. “Honestly, you do. Worse than I do when I come up from the lab after a workshop binge.” 

“That’s not possible,” Loki raised amused his brows. 

“Yes, it is.” Anthony grinned at him. “Go and shower, I’ll wait outside and then, _date_?” 

“Date,” Loki affirmed, winked at him and marched off to have a quick, but thorough shower. 

He had a date. 

With _Anthony_. 

Seemed like today he had a winning streak.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about when I sent Stars a cheering gif and she knew the movie (it's about Tennis, who'd have thought) and then rambled at me a small tennis AU idea I couldn't resist :P
> 
> I have no idea whatsoever about tennis, all I know is from the Internet, please don't kill me XD 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And yes, I'm proud of the pun ha~~


End file.
